The Drug Abuse Research Training Program at the Alcohol and Drug Abuse Research Center is conducted by a multidisciplinary faculty from biological and behavioral science disciplines. Trainees who participate in the program are post-doctoral students who have been awarded their graduate M.D. or Ph.D. degrees. The goal of the Research Training Program is to enhance trainees' knowledge about the causes and consequences of drug abuse and to improve the number and quality of young investigators who will participate in future programs of drug abuse related clinical and basic research. The multidisciplinary full-time staff at the Alcohol and Drug Abuse Research Center will include scientists from the fields of psychiatry, psychology, neurology, medicine, endocrinology, pharmacology, and public health and involve specialist consultation from radiology, nuclear medicine, obstetrics and gynecology. All members of the faculty of the Training Program at the Alcohol and Drug Abuse Research Center are faculty members at the Professorial, Associate Professor and Assistant Professor levels at Harvard Medical School. The Training Program will include opportunities for participation in clinical research activities which are currently supported by a research grant award for a NIDA Clinical Research Center. Training opportunities will also be available in behavioral and biologic science laboratories at the Center which have ongoing research grant support from NIDA. Because a major focus of the Alcohol and Drug Abuse Research Program is concerned with drug abuse problems in women, special emphasis will be given to recruitment and training of postdoctoral women. During our ongoing NIDA Postdoctoral Training Program we have recruited and trained persons who have already achieved advanced medical specialty training and Medical Board Certification in psychiatry, neurology, obstetrics/gynecology and public health. We have also successfully recruited and trained Ph.D.'s who have considerable experience in neuroscience, neurobiology and behavioral pharmacology. The Alcohol and Drug Abuse Research Center has successfully recruited and trained minority women as post-doctoral students, and our proposed Training Program highlights a commitment to maintain and enhance this aspect of our research training effort.